


Interrupted Meeting

by l0serch4n



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Copperright, Edgeplay, Gay Sex, Help, Kinda, M/M, NSFW, Right stop being horny challenge, at a literal meeting omg, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0serch4n/pseuds/l0serch4n
Summary: So uh another nsfw written with my friend yay This is about Reg and Right at a Toppat Meeting about something idk orbital station no one gives a shit about that but this was finished at 3 am so if theres any mistakes sorry lol, very horny watch out
Relationships: Copperright - Relationship, Reginald Copperbottom & Right Hand Man
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Interrupted Meeting

fruck

“are you ready, right?” reg said, sighing as he straightened his tie. They were both getting ready for a meeting with the Toppat clan. Right nodded and put on his top hat. Before they both put on their shoes and walked out, Right grabbed Reg’s waist and pulled him into an embrace. Reginald was a little surprised, but put his arms around him. leaning into the other male’s ear, right whispered, “can we go in a couple minutes, reggie? Let’s have a little fun before we go~”  
Reg pushed off him a little and fixated on his eyes. “Right, we gotta go right now.” He sighed and gave a soft smile. Right gazed into Reg’s eyes with almost a needy look. “Please..” Reg smirked and stared back at him lustfully. “Maybe later..” Right smiled and they both put their shoes on to walk out the door. Reg turned the key to their bedroom and locked it.

Reg started walking down the hall, signaling Right to follow. Right sighed and started walking, his mind racing. How was he going to be able to get through this meeting when all his thoughts were horny? He tried to shake the thoughts away, but it didn’t work. He tipped his hat a little, trying to hide his obviously flushed face. They both finally reached the room where the meeting was being held, and Reg softly nudged open the door. They let themselves in and took a seat, everyone looking at them. They all waited a little for the leader and his right hand man to get ready, but eventually Reg cleared his throat and began talking.

While Speaking, Reg gave a side-eyed glare to Right, who was sitting right next to him. Right looked down as soon as he realized they were making eye contact. About ten minutes into the meeting, everyone was talking amongst themselves, and Reginald was slightly bored. He leaned back in the chair and gazed back at right, who sat with his arms crossed. He was visibly horny, and was bouncing his leg at a fast pace. Reg sat back up again and put his hand on rights shoulder. Right turned to Reg and gave him an intimidating look, one that made Reg look away. It seemed that this could be a predicament, because this meeting was for sure going to be a long one, and the more he watched right squirm and need to touch himself, the more turned on he became. With a slightly red face, he looked down at his own lap. He sighed and closed his eyes.

They both desperately wanted this meeting to be over. Yeah, Reg could call it off, but this meeting was important. They were discussing their new plan for a toppat orbital station. The clan really needed this orbital station, so Reg decided to sit and suffer. It would soon be his turn to talk, so he opened his eyes and looked back up. He took in a deep breath and began to speak. “Ahem… So, as of now our orbital sta- Ah!~” Reg let out a yelp when he felt a hand grope his thigh. “A-ah.. sorry about that… as I was saying the station should be- Gah!~” he felt the hand move up his thigh and up to his crotch. Reg looked down slightly and saw a metal hand rested in between his legs.

Reg’s eyes widened in pure shock as he watched the man next to him palm his crotch. “s-so.. t-thee.. spa-aceee..” Reginald tried to spit out words but nothing came out. only mumbles. Everyone at the meeting looked at him, confused. someone tried to speak up, “uh- chief are you okay-“ “YeEs! I am P-pEr-ah!- perfectly fi-ine!” Reg gave a cheesy smile and tried to focus while Right snuck his hand into Reg’s pants and stroked his member. Reg was sweating, and trying his absolute hardest not to let out a cry then and there. Hell, he was too embarrassed to even look at Right.

Reg sat in silence, scared that if he opened his mouth, he’d cry out. “I’ll take it from ‘ere.” Right spoke sternly, a slight grin on his face. His voice was smooth as he explained when the station would be done. Reg gripped to the table for dear life as he held in his moans. The clan, while still somewhat confused, sat listening to right speak, ignoring Reginald’s little whimpers and pants. Right felt his own erection grow to the point where it was unbearable. He palmed at himself while still jerking off the slightly taller man next to him.

Practically edging him, Right moved at different paces, teasing Reg. Biting his lip, Reginald forced himself to not make noise, which kind of pissed off right. He wanted to see Reg begging and pleading to finish. He wanted to see his merciless face moan his name. Right sped up and went at a very fast pace, forcing Reg to let out a yelp. While Right closed his conversation, he urged others to talk as well. With everyone distracted, Right moved closer to Reg and chuckled in his ear. “Do ya like that, hm?” He smirked and placed a kiss on Reg’s cheek. The other male was a mess. He bucked his hips and held onto his seat, trying so desperately to cum. He leaned his head back, and let out another moan, which made some of the members stare at him. Right noticed this, and took his hand off of Reg’s member. Leaning back in his seat, Right put his hands on the table and listened in on the conversations, completely ignoring what had happened. Reg scooted over to right and begged Right to finish him off. “Plea-please.. Right.. I-ah.. I really n-need it..!” using his own hand, Reg started to stroke his member. Right noticed and quickly grabbed reg’s wrist and held it behind the chair, restraining him a bit. “now, now, reggie. rememba what you said, that we can do it later.” Right smirked and looked back to the meeting again. “No-right p-please.. I-I need it now please” Reg continued to beg. Right sighed and let go of Reg’s wrists, standing the both of them up. “Me and Reg are gonna go for a second. Continue with your talk.” They both rushed out of the room and walked out into the hallway.

Right pinned Reg to the wall and began biting at his neck. Reg cried out, his legs feeling weak. “hAh!!~ R-Right!!~ fuuUUuck meee!~” Reg pleaded and moaned, finally being able to after holding it in for so long. “Hah.. beg…” Right growled, still biting at Reg’s neck. “Hngh!~ P-Please!~ fu-uck me so hard t-till I cant waaaAAALK!!!~” Reg cried, tears of desperation welding in his eyes. ‘Hehehe… good boy~” leaving one last mark, Right pulled away from Reg’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes. The look Right gave him alone could’ve made Reg cum. Right let go of Reg’s wrists, instead grabbing his legs. He put them to his sides, pushing Reg up against the wall. Their erections met, making the both let out a small moan. Right kept eye contact as he took one of his hands and started undressing his lover.

With all of his clothes off, Reginald was completely exposed to Right. Enjoying this feeling of dominance, Right flipped Reg over so that he was facing the wall. Right quickly took off his shirt and undid his pants. He spat on his hand and rubbed it on his member, and lined it up to reg’s hole. Smirking, he bent over into reg’s ear and whispered, “are ya ready, reg?” the other male nodded in excitement, pleasure welling up in his body once more. They would both go to their room, but they both knew that their bodies couldn't take it anymore. Right chuckled and kissed Reg’s neck playfully. He stood up straight again and held onto Reg’s hips. With slow movements, he slowly started to push into Reginald, making reg’s knees go weak and almost fall. Reg let out a little whine, and Right Thrusted straight into him, hitting his prostate immediately and making the other male yell in both pain and pleasure. 

Right continued to hit that spot, making Reginald melt. He was such a mess, crying and moaning his lover’s name till his throat hurt. Rights thrust kept getting faster and faster, making the man under him shake. Right bent down and mumbled teasingly into Reg’s ear. “Y-you- haaah… like that, you s-slut?” Right growled into Reg’s ear, making Reg almost lose it. ‘Y-Yes!!! F-Fuck!~ HaaaAAArrddderrr!!!~” Reg yelped, gripping at the wall for dear life. Right smirked and slammed into Reginald as hard as he could, making the toppat leader yell. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he continued to scream out in pure bliss. The metal slamming up against his ass made it turn red, sure to bruise in the future. “Nghh… R-Reggie… im so f-fucking close…” Right huffed, nibbling at Reg’s neck. “Gah FUCK!!!~ M-Me tooOOOOOooo!!!~” Reg cired, mostly being held up by right at this point. After a few more harsh thrusts, Reg came. ‘O-OOOH!!!!!~ R-Righty!!!~ Im- IM-!!!!! NNGGGHAAAAAA!!!!~” Reginald moaned so loud, he was sure the whole airship could hear him. Right soon followed after, sloppily thrusting into Reg. They sat there, panting and gasping for air. Reg wasn't sure he could even speak. Eventually, Right pulled out, letting his cum drip from Reg’s ass. They weren't sure how they were gonna clean up, but they eventually did. They got dressed again and wobbled into the meeting room. 

Walking into the meeting room, they walked in and noticed everyone staring at them. the room was dead silent. Right and Reg looked at eachother, and both walked to their seats. Breaking the silence, Burt coughed into his hand. “We… we uh heard yall..” Henry mumbled to them. Right stood up and slammed his hands on the table “NO YOU DIDNT “ he shouted at henry, making him jump. Right sat back down slowly. Burt coughed again. “Uhm… this meeting has ended. Continue with your.. your lives everybody.” Reg smiled and put his hands together. Everyone left in a hurry. 

the end yay holy fuck


End file.
